


[Podfic] you touch me within and so i (know i could be human once again)

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Restraints, Slow Burn, canon-typical bodily autonomy trauma, werewolf-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: It’s inevitable, the way it goes. He’s my friend, Steve says, and he is, he is, he must be. Sam’s best friend is Steve, and Steve’s best friend is a werewolf, that’s just how Sam’s life works now.But once he realizes he’s attracted to Bucky and Bucky can tell, everything becomes, like, a thousand percent more difficult to negotiate. Sam’s just trying to live his life, that’s all, and he keeps getting confronted by Bucky Barnes in a soft flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up, hair all soft and shiny. Bucky glances over at him and smirks, and this is really very embarrassing, how Sam can’t hide his attraction even if he keeps a totally straight face.





	[Podfic] you touch me within and so i (know i could be human once again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillnotbecaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you touch me within and so i (know i could be human once again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456897) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> This fic was recorded for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2017 auction for iwillnotbecaged. It was a joy to record and also an new challenge in terms of length! I'm stupidly proud of myself and thankful to iwillnotbecaged for donating and requesting this fic!
> 
> I apologize slightly to notcaycepollard, for not using the title song for the intro/outro, I just really like Werewolves of London and it makes me laugh. (Also it seems to me like Zevon has a crush on the werewolf) And, in my defense, I asked multiple (read: two) people if it was a good idea and no one tried to stop me. Enjoy!

****

**Download:**[mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B1P2iGcaoBKeRlBUVHFFajQ0UUk)|[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33w4kh6gir7rp91/%5BCaptain_America%5Dyou_touch_me_within_with_music.m4b)


End file.
